1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tape rewinding devices, and more particularly pertains to a manual tape rewinding device for rewinding video cassette tapes. Various types of motorized tape rewind devices are known in the prior art. However, these devices are relatively expensive and are not operable in the event of a power failure. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a manual tape rewinding mechanism which utilizes a gear drive mechanism to rapidly rewind a video cassette tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of tape rewinding devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a tape rewinding device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,426, which issued to R. Crandall on Sept. 27, 1983. This patent discloses a clutch mechanism which prevents transport of the tape unless a complementally-coated key, as part of the drive mechanism, is engaged therewith for operating the clutch to an unlock position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,535, which issued to E. Dickson et al on Apr. 23, 1985, discloses a tape cassette having a body and two rotatable reels disposed therein. A roller clutch is mounted in the body for selectively locking the reels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,101, which issued to P. Vogelgesang on Apr. 29, 1986, discloses a tape cassette having an oscillating sensor arm in substantially continuous contact with the reel tape on two reels, and a digital counter mechanism which is advanced one step for each double oscillation of the arm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,778, which issued to P. Vogelgesang on Mar. 11, 1986, discloses a tape use counting mechanism in a cassette comprising a numbered disk which is advanced one numbered space for each play cycle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,335, which issued to E. Dickson et al on Dec. 30, 1986, discloses a machine for rewinding a tape cassette which has been wound on the take up reel of the cassette. The machine includes a read head underlying the cassette location on the machine for reading a serial number on a cassette and a host computer with storage for cassette serial numbers for unlock codes related to the serial numbers of the cassettes.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to tape rewinding devices, none of these devices disclose a manual tape rewinding mechanism which utilizes a gear drive to rapidly rewind a video cassette tape. Additionally, none of the aforementioned devices disclose the use of a rectangular housing having an open face communicating with a hollow interior dimensioned to receive a video cassette tape and separated by a partition wall on a rectangular recess enclosing a gear drive mechanism. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of tape rewinding devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such tape rewinding devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.